Mass and ion mobility spectrometers require that a sample is ionised prior to its introduction into and analysis by the analyser of the instrument. Various types of ionisation sources are known for providing analyte ions to such ion analysis instruments. In particular, there are a number of known ionisation sources that operate under ambient or atmospheric pressure conditions such that a sample can be introduced and ionised with minimal pre-processing or separation. Typically, in these types of ambient ionisation sources, a sample is provided on a sample plate and an ionising beam (e.g. an electrospray beam or a laser) is then directed onto the sample plate i.e. onto the surface of the sample in order to generate ions. The ions generated in the atmospheric pressure ion source region are then passed via a sampling orifice or capillary to an analyser housed within a vacuum chamber.
It is desired to provide an improved ion analysis instrument.